Kaylynn Langerak
by drumaboi9
Summary: This is the life of Kaylynn Langerak. Starts when she is ten.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

Kaylynn Langerak

Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I want to say sorry I did not upload my story in a long time. My laptop has had problems but it's fixed now. Also to fanfic author Sunsetvalleylove I hope it is okay that I'm also going to get some material off your story of Bella Bachelor. Enjoy

Hello my name is Kaylynn Langerak, I am Ten years old. I live with my family in Sunset Valley. My family is my dad Dustin, who is unemployed and very sloppy, My Brother Parker, who was born deaf and wears hearing aids and also has learning difficulties, My Mother Iliana, who is the Vice President of the Doo Corporate Peas towers, and my aunt Zelda who has lived with us for some time since she was Twelve and her house burned down and her parents were killed. My best Friend is Bella Bachelor she lives down the road from me. She announced earlier on that her mother Jocasta has announced that she is Pregnant with TRIPLETS! I'm also friends with a girl named Darlene who lives just close to me. Some of my Friends Brandi and Jennifer they all live in Riverview which is bordering Sunset Valley. I can't wait for next Month. We get our holidays and its Bella's Tenth Birthday.

_A Month Later_

So we have our holidays and Bella is now Ten years old like me. I was ten last January. Now to relax away from School. I wonder what will happen for our holidays.

_2 Weeks Later_

I've never seen Dad seem so eager to go Jogging. He told Mom he was planning on taking an exercise course in the stadium and he wants to play soccer for the Sunset Valley team. He grabbed his favorite trainers and said goodbye to us and he was off. Mom then continued planning her business trip. She has been doing that since she was promoted to Vice President.

_Dustin POV_

I have been Jogging for Three hours and I can't seem to find my way home. Furthermore it is getting dark and The Supernatural creatures are already peeking out. To be honest I have been starving. Just as I'm passing a lake near a Steep Cliff I feel my heart stopping, My Eyes closing and my body collapsing.

_Hank Goddard POV._

It is a lovely evening and my partner and I are currently walking around the mountains making sure there is no one perking around on our precious flowers and sacred trees. Just as we came into a local fishing Port I saw the body of a dead man lying next to the lake. My partner and I ran to the body. We searched for evidence on this man. I eventually found a business card in his pocket. He's Dustin Langerak the Husband of Iliania Langerak. "Hank this man's dead!" my partner said to me after looking at his pulse.

And I'm going to stop there. I will upload another chapter some time later but until then have a happy New Year read and review.


	2. Chapter 2 breaking the news

**Chapter 3**

And this is Chapter 3 of Kaylynn Langerak. I hope you all enjoy it.

_Hank Goddard POV_

"Well judging by the purple ghost formation all over him he must have died from serious starvation." I said seeing all of the ghost marks on his stomach. My partner then stood up. "I'll call the ambulance and we'll have to travel down to his home and break the news to his family" "Will do!" I said.

_Kaylynn POV_

Dad should have been back about three hours ago. Mom has just called me and Parker down for dinner. Mom is also looking worried herself. Just as we tucked into our dinner the doorbell suddenly rang. "Oh there he is now!" Mom said with a sigh of relief on her head. Parker instantly ran to get the door, with a huge grin on his face.

_Parker POV_

I ran to get the door but my smile faded when I saw Red and Blue flashing lights shining on the wall. Confused I opened the door to find Officer Hank Goddard and Officer Blair Wainwright standing there with ashamed looks on their faces. I let them both in. "Son, Can we see your mother for a few minutes?" Officer Hank asked me. "Um Sure" I answered. I led them to the kitchen where Mom aunt Zelda and Kaylynn were still eating their food. " can we speak to you in private?" Blair asked. "Alright!" Mom said and she left the room and led the cops upstairs.

_Iliana POV_

The Policemen went into the room upstairs with me. We sat down and the cops spoke. "We found your husband." Blair said. I took a long breath of relief. "Where is he? I've been worried sick!" I asked. The cops at this stage stood up and took off their caps. "Iliana I'm afraid your husband died of starvation out by the lake on the hill. He apparently starved to death." Hank explained looking forlorn. I stood there in deep shock. I felt tears streaming onto me. I let them out as the cops offer condolences to me. They left and I just stood there glue to my spot. I decided to tell the others about this.

_Kaylynn POV_

I was in my room painting on my easel when mom knocked on my door. I let her in and managed to notice that she had been crying. "Hey Kay" she muttered to me. "Is that your latest work of art?" She asked sitting on my bed. "Yeah it's for school!" I said cheerfully. "Kay come here for a second." Mom begged me over. I put down my paint brush and pallet and sat on the bed. "Something happened to Dad while he was jogging Kaylynn" Mom said as she bowed her head. "What?" I asked. "He got lost and was apparently hungry." Mom said. At this rate I got worried. "He's okay isn't he?" Near tears Mom shook her head. "He just couldn't find his way home!" She said about to cry. I felt tears in my eyes and I began shivering slightly. Mom left the room and I sat on the bed for at least a minute before I decided to take a walk. I walked down the stairs and saw that aunt Zelda and Parker were sitting on the ground teary eyed. I guess mom had broken the news to them. I took my bike and went up to Sim henge where my friends and I like to play. As soon as I got there I sat down on a rock letting tears fly out. I just can't believe dad is dead. I wonder what it is going to be like without him.

**And I'll stop right there. Read and Review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3:Sadness and Happiness

**Chapter 3**

_The Next Day_

The family is really saddened about dad's death. Anytime I feel sad I just go to Sim Henge for quiet. My Friends have all been trying to cheer me up. I was sitting on a rock when my friends all burst out of bushes. They were, Malcolm Landgraab, a blond hair boy with glasses whose parents are rich, Mortimer Goth, another rich kid whose sister Lolita died a few years ago, Bella Bachelor, my best friend whose mother just had triplets, Darlene Bunch, the girl who lives just across from me, she also brought her brother Arlo with her, Brandi Newbie, who lives on the other side of town, Jennifer Scott who lives in Riverview and Miraj Alvi, Bella's cousin who is two years older than us all he's 12, anyway they all began pretending to play trumpets and Malcolm, Mortimer, Bella and Miraj all began singing and walking around me:

"John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt,  
His name is my name, too.  
Whenever we go out,  
the people always shout,  
"There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt!"  
Da da da da da da da"

They continued singing and walking around me until they eventually stopped after whispering it. They then saw I was still upset.

"Looks like John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt didn't cheer you up either." Malcolm said. "Well we're all sorry about your father" Bella said patting my shoulder. I remember all the fun we use to have playing up here in Sim Henge. The boys could be spies, rock stars, super heroes, Princes or Soldiers, while us girls would have been princesses trapped in towers or Queens, Mothers to all the boys and such.

_2 Days later_

My family is traveling to Murphy's funeral home for the removal of my dad to the church. My mom is still looking very sad and Parker is puffy eyed, my aunt Zelda is silently weeping and I am just very upset even trembling a little. The Guest were also around the home as well when we arrived, some of those included my grandparents and cousins on dad's side. Soon after the ceremony at the home the hearse travelled to the cemetery at the church. My father was then laid to rest. When we got home I just walked right up to my room and sat in silence on my bed. My painting for art class was on the easel complete. I just left it there to dry. My teacher at school for art really likes my Talent and she calls me a natural. I've been awarded six awards for art in school. I hope to be a really famous artist in future.

_A Week Later_

I saw Bella's triplet siblings for the first time today. They look so adorable and cute. There is one boy named Taylor and two girls named Louise and Victoria. Louise has Bella's skin tone while the others don't, they all have blond hair. Bella is actually relieved that she is no longer the youngest one in the house. I can honestly say things are a little better now these days.

And I'll stop there read and review.


	4. Chapter 4:The Start of a new grade

**Chapter 4**

This is Chapter 4 hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Keep Reading and Reviewing.

_2 Months Later_

5th Grade today! We're close to going to Middle School. Also Mortimer has been acting a little weird all of a sudden around Bella. He can't seem to take his eyes off her. Anyway I can't wait to get into Fifth Grade, It's gonna be awesome.

_At School_

The bus ride wasn't long. We got there, all of our friends were there showing off new clothes and showing how tall they had gotten over the summer. Bella has grown taller and her hair has grown a little. Darlene has let her hair grow out and no longer keeps them in the ponytails. I've grown tall and I still have that maid like outfit I like to wear. My Mom said it could last a few more years. I've styled my hair into a bundle at the back. The boys have grown as well. Mortimer has grown very tall and is wearing fashionable clothes. Malcolm got rid of his Glasses and is looking a lot cooler without them. Miraj and Arlo are gone to middle school but we'll see them over the holidays, Darlene told me that Arlo is planning on playing football for the Middle School team. Miraj's brother VJ got sent to Military School with a couple of his rebellious friends, after they set Erin Kennedy's trash on fire. Erin reported the incident to the cops. And the most amazing thing that has happened is that George Jepson has changed. Last year he had scraggly hair and sideburns and worn out clothes. But now his hair is styled with Rose oil and Vaseline while he shaved off the sideburns and he is wearing really cool expensive clothes. Almost all of the girls have swooned over him. Brandi and Jennifer actually screamed when they saw him and joined the bunch of screaming girls over him. Our first 5th grade assignment was science. The teacher was showing us about particles in airspace and the weather. Then was double Gym Class. The teacher had us climbing ropes up to the ceiling. We eventually got our lunch at One o'clock. We made a bunch of new friends all through the day. Bella took part in the music school program and Darlene done extra-curricular and I took a new art course to increase my Talent for Art. The Teacher saw most of the paintings I done over the summer and gave me early credit. 5th got off to quite a good start, I hope it always stays the same for the year.

_At Home_

I hoped off the bus after waving goodbye to Bella and Darlene. Parker arrived home about the same time as I did. He's now in his Junior Year at High School. He goes to Riverview High School. That's the only high school that kids in Sunset Valley can go to. There is no high school in Sunset Valley. Anyway I walked into the kitchen grabbed a cookie from the fridge and walked upstairs to get started on my homework. I managed to complete my English essay and get the Science calculations done. Then I began working on a Masterpiece for Art. I hope I could get an A on my Art paper for the Semester.

_3 Months Later_

It's a half day today for the Christmas holidays. The Bell went and everyone cheered out the doors grabbing bags and hopping onto the bus. This is my family's first Christmas vacation without dad and it could be tough but we'll be used to it anyway. I ran into my house as snow began piling up in the lawn. Parker arrived 2 hours later after he had spent a day at the Mall with his friends. He has a hearing test tomorrow and Mom is taking to the hospital at noon so Aunt Zelda can make my lunch. I hope I'll get loads for Christmas this year.

**And that's that Chapter. It took a little long but I hope you all like it. Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5:Holiday Cheer

**Chapter 5**

_The Next Day_

Well this is a really good start to our Christmas holidays. The Snow is pouring up everywhere; Bella and Darlene are at my house at the moment having a snowball fight. Darlene hit me in the face twice and Bella nearly hit the Sekemoto's. My Brother is at the Clinic with mom getting his hearing test. Aunt Zelda is currently at the supermarket. Brandi went off to Florida to visit relatives, that's where she often goes, and Jennifer is currently at home unable to make it into Sunset Valley.

_An Hour Later_

Bella and Darlene were exchanging me gifts and I gave them theirs. I then hugged them goodbye and they left as it was time for their tea. Aunt Zelda returned from shopping and Mom and Parker came back. Mom then cooked our supper.

_Few Days Later_

It's Christmas Eve already! Only one more day left to go until we get to open our presents! Mom is currently busy planning out the Christmas dinner and Aunt Zelda is putting her gifts for me and Parker underneath the tree. A Dozen movies like, Home Alone and such were on TV and the night crept in really quickly. Soon enough it was time to go to bed and about 8 hours of sleep til tomorrow!

_Next Day_

My Alarm woke me instantly. It was six in the Morning though. I then got out of my Bed and noticed Parker was awake too. He must have woken when I woke. Anyway we made sure no one was awoken by us and crept down the stairs. I saw everything around the couch and under the Tree. I got a brand new easel and a camera and Justin Bieber on CD. Parker got a new guitar and case and some winter clothes and summer clothes. There was a keyboard for me and a collection of DVD's for Parker and all sorts of things. Mom and Zelda came down then and we gave them the presents we bought for them. I got mom a book about the year and economy. Aunt Zelda got a new Pot for her plants. Parker gave Mom a Perfume sample she wanted and Aunt Zelda a CD of her favorite band, The Spice Girls.

_During the day_

The Girls, Malcolm, Arlo, Miraj and Mortimer called in to give me presents and boxes of chocolates for my family. Mortimer got me a new Art Set complete with Acrylic samples and coloring pencils, Paints and brushes, sweet, Malcolm bought me a new phone, very cool, Darlene and Arlo gave me a DVD of Dolphin Tale, I love that film, Bella gave me a sketch pad and Miraj gave me some books. I love these gifts. Then my family sat down for Christmas dinner and we had loads of fun with Crackers and things, we also prayed to God that our dad was watching over us in Heaven. I know that if he was alive he would have liked this Christmas. Also Malcolm's card said that he thinks I'm cute. Well that's really nice of him, he must like me. We got Cards from My Aunt Geraldine and Uncle Barry and Cousins Olivia and Josh in Cincinnati and a few cards from relatives in Texas.

Today has been a really fun Christmas. All the best for next year I hope.

**And that's Chapter 5. Read and Review thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: My Birthday

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys this is Chapter 6. Keep Reading and Reviewing. Thanks.**

_The Next Month._

11 today! And Malcolm's birthday was last week. Mortimer's birthday is in 2 months. Today Mom gave me a poster for my room of JLS. Parker gave me some Red Acrylic Paint. Aunt Zelda gave me a new pallet. I wonder what all my friends are going to give me.

_In School_

Well while George Jepson is still popular, my friends came up to my locker saying Happy Birthday and giving me the gifts they brought for me. Bella got me a box with eyeliner. Darlene gave me an eye shadow kit. Brandi got me a book about art and animation while Jennifer gave me the new Tracy Beaker book I wanted. On the bus home I sat down and looked into the book of art Brandi got me. It was a very good book and I could use this to help my art in the future.

_At Home_

Upon arriving home I ran into the kitchen and got a glass of chocolate milk for myself. I then ran up the stairs and got a jump start on my homework. I was the only one home again today. Mom and Aunt Zelda are out, Mom's at work but God only knows where Zelda is. Parker is at his friend Jason's house. A Few hours later I was getting an English assignment done and I thought I heard someone sneaking into the house. I wonder who it could be. Nah could be one of the others who live here.

_Parker POV_

"Okay Guys in here!" I gestured everyone into the kitchen. They were Kaylynn's friends and my friend Jason. We rushed about to decorate the table and layout party things on it. Mom and Zelda came back and joined in the fuss. We only finished setting the table and putting foods on it when I suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I dashed out of sight while the others ducked under the sink.

_Kaylynn POV_

I crept down stairs because I heard a ruckus going on. I noticed the empty living room and empty kitchen. Even though the kitchen was filled with party related stuff. Just then I got a huge fright of my life as Parker crept up behind and yelled "Surprise!" loudly enough to make me jump. Just then everyone else jumped up from their spots and I was amazed at all of the stuff going on. "Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled. "Aw thanks!" was my response. The Party then began and soon enough everyone left. Let's just say this was the greatest 11th birthday I had.

**And that's that chapter. Keep those reviews coming in! Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7:Selling my first painting

**Chapter 7**

**Hey, this is Chapter 7 of the story nearing Ten Chapters so keep reading and reviewing and also thanks to Sunsetvalleylove for all the reviews you have given so far.**

_3 Months Later_

It's nearing the end of the spring season and the start of the summer season. So far during the year it has been a really good 5th grade year. We're working hard. I received all A's for the semester on the report cards. Mom has been working hard to get a raise because she says it's hard raising two kids without a spouse. Tonight the Sunset Valley Soccer Team is playing against Bridgeport in the Llama Memorial Stadium. My family is watching it on TV. Malcolm is going to be there. He is going out onto the pitch with the soccer team.

_Later that night_

Well I've seen about a jam pack of people outside going to the game. Many of the Sunset Valley supporters are walking across the roads wearing the colors and with face paint and shaking rattlers. Kids are blowing horns and adults are all cheering like crazy. The game was then on TV and Parker called me down to watch it. I saw Malcolm, and the Kid going out with the Bridgeport team on the TV. Malcolm looks real cute in his football uniform. He's been a soccer enthusiast since birth. The Teams were then showing coming out of there dressing rooms. The Captain of Sunset Valley held Malcolm by his side. The Kid from Bridgeport went over to that team's side. The referee then walked out followed by all the teams. The crowd went wild as the teams made their way into the pitch. The teams then stood there singing the national anthem and after that Malcolm and the Bridgeport Child went back into the tunnels and the players got ready. The whistle blew and the game began. Sunset Valley scored 2-0 at the first half. By the end it was 4-1! Yay for us!

_Next day at school_

Malcolm came in wearing a signed jersey of all the players. He said that being the mascot was the greatest experience of his life. The teachers and other students all praised him lucky. He's gonna have this in his memory for a long time. After School I raced home to do my homework and I also got started on another painting, this time for my cousin's birthday. She really likes my paintings. Every time she comes over she always inspects my latest artworks. Little freaky but she's quite a judge. I decided on doing a sunset over our beautiful town. I got started right away. Our relatives from Cincinnati are coming this weekend and I have to work fast. After like an hour I managed to get it done. It stands out really good in color and texture. I showed it to my family to which they seemed impressed. I wonder what Cousin Olivia is going to think of it? I guess I'll be told when they get here tomorrow. My mom said during dinner that next month she will be leaving town with Gunther Goth, the CEO of the Doo Corporate Peas tower and Mortimer's father. They have a press conference about the Marketing Square in Twinbrook. Mom has a long month ahead of her before her flight.

_The Next Evening_

Well Cousins Josh and Olivia and Uncle Barry and Aunt Geraldine came in from Cincinnati. Man I can't believe them Aunt and Uncle of mine. They literally spoiled their kids, making Josh feel adequate amongst his friends and Olivia like a total rich girl. Anyway like usual she went with me up to the room to look at my latest works. I sat on the bed trying to hope she would change the subject; I kept my anger in as she admired all of my paintings that would usually be on racks or hung up on the walls in my room and the hallways. She said she would be right back and went downstairs. I felt relieved when she was outside. I looked wondering what portrait I was going to lose now. When Olivia came back she saw the painting I did for her yesterday, I forgot I left it there to dry and then wrapped a bow around it. "Kay I like this one!" she piped to me. "So you taking it?" I asked. "Heck Yeah!" Olivia answered. She then left the room. Oh boy she really needs to control her poshness.

**And that's Chapter 7. Keep reading and reviewing thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8: a robbery and a disco

**Chapter 8**

**Hello guys here's chapter 8. Hope you're enjoying this story and your reading and reviewing.**

_A month later_

Mom's heading off to Bridgeport with Mortimer's father today. She said goodbye to us and then went into her car and drove on. Aunt Zelda was given a list of things to do for us. She has to clean the carpets cook our food and do all sorts of things. Parker said he is planning on doing his own chore, he turns 16 next month.

_That Night_

I was asleep in bed when a clatter woke me up. I grabbed the camera and turned it on and tiptoed out of my room and down the stairs. What I saw going into the living room was a complete shock. IT WAS A BURGLAR! "Huh! It's Buster Clavell?" I gasped in whisper. Buster was recently promoted to burglar in the criminal business. I recorded everything that went on. He snuck into the living room and began taking things off the tables; he took two costars and a lamp. Once he was gone I looked around at the robbed tables. I then ran back upstairs and up to my room. I'm gonna have to give this to the Cops.

_Next Day._

Parker and Zelda noticed everything and I showed them the video I got. Zelda took me to the police station. Hank Goddard took my clip and showed it to his recruits. After that Business Hank and his men went up to Buster's house and he was arrested. We got our things back. Parker phoned mom to tell about everything that happened. Mom was wondering if we were okay and that she should have came home but we told her not to.

_3 Months Later_

Summer's here. 3 Months off of school and one step close to 6th grade. VJ, Miraj's older brother came back from Military School last week. He has changed. He was working at Mirabello Plaza over the Spring Break. He told us he was planning on going to West Point in New York. His father seemed pretty happy with his new formed son. He said that Fort Starch really manned up VJ. Our summer's going to kick off tonight with our Sunset Valley annual Disco. They have it once every season.

_That Night_

The Girls came by. We were all dressed up. Bella was wearing a Blue dress while Brandi wore a lime green shirt with a red skirt. Darlene had a Yellow tank top and pink shorts on her. I was wearing a Black blouse and long skirt. My aunt was then taking photos of us and telling us to make various poses. We then set off down to the disco. The guys were there playing music. During the year Malcolm, Mortimer, Arlo and Miraj formed a band and tonight they got there first gig. Malcolm's lead singer and guitar, Mortimer is on drums Arlo is on bass guitar and Miraj plays Rhythm guitar, they're called the SV's. They had to focus on disco music tonight. Everyone was dancing along to all the music that played. A lot of the older kids were there with girlfriends and boyfriends and friends and things like that. After the band had played they were given Ten Simoleons, lucky them. After the disco ended my brother picked me up and I rested when I got in the house, Man what a night!

**And that's that. So now another Summer Holidays and the boys form their own band. Until Next Time Keep Reading and Reviewing.**


	9. Chapter 9: looking after the dog

**Kaylynn Langerak Chapter 9.**

**This is Chapter 9. Keep Reading and Reviewing.**

_A Month Later._

Bella is going to Italy for 2 weeks on holidays. I've been asked to care of Mai, her dog. Darlene's family was asked to take care of the Triplet siblings for them. Two weeks without Bella is going to be hard. She and I went to the summer festival at Central Park yesterday. It was really good. There was a huge fireworks display on at night.

_3 Days Later_

My mom and Zelda are out buying dog food for Mai, while Parker and I are taking her out for a walk. Mom and Zelda have been out for like 3 hours now. And Parker and I were just passing the cemetery when we noticed that. Anyway, we took Mai back home and put her in the kennel. I then turned on the TV and flicked into Nickelodeon. Mom and Zelda eventually returned home with a large bag of Dog Food. We then fed Mai her food, and I went up to bed. Boy, Mai really is hard work.

_2 Weeks Later_

Well with Bella back she took Mai back and I was at least happy to have done all that hard work. Finally I can start painting again. Parker went up to Jason's with Michael and Ethan, they're all sleeping over. My mom told us over dinner that when school's back she's gonna have to work extra harder in her job, I feel the same about working hard in school. Parker is graduating next year so I'll be the only in school after that.

_A Month Later_

School doesn't start now for about a fortnight so I'm in a rush to get organized. Parker has a ton of books set up for the next semester. He's gotten an entire supply of new clothes for the school year, thanks to mom for all the money. Anyway I wonder what will happen in the next school year. Plus after next year all of my friends and I will be headed to Middle School, so double the nerves.

**And that's all for this chapter. Feel free to read and review and also to sunsetvalleylove good luck on your Bella sequel.**


	10. Chapter 10: Back to School

**Kaylynn Langerak**

**Hey guys! This is Chapter 10! Also this is the last chapter for about 2 weeks; I have a couple of test to study for. Anyway:**

_2 weeks later._

Off to School today. Hopefully we'll get a really good year this year. I awoke at 6:00 am sharp. I then got out of the bed and ran to the restroom. I brushed my teeth and then got dressed. I went downstairs to get breakfast; Parker and Zelda were at the table while Mom was cooking the pancakes. While I was eating Parker heard his school bus. "Oh there the bus, I'm off bye!" He said in a rush to everyone. He grabbed his bag, positioned his cap and walked out the door. Mom watched him as he boarded the bus and the bus screeched off out of sight. After a while my bus came by. I said goodbye to mom and Zelda and I went out and boarded the bus. I sat with Bella who had a greyish hoody and red skinny jeans and brownish sandals. She said her mom bought her thousands of the same clothes over the summer. Darlene and Jennifer were sitting down behind us in deep conversation. Malcolm and Mortimer sat down a few seats from us. I heard that their band became overnight internet sensations over the summer when they uploaded a video of them performing "Call Me Maybe" on YouTube. Lucky them. They had several TV interviews including Ellen DeGeneres and Jimmy Fallon. They were even signed to a record label thanks to Mortimer's father. He has enough money to sign them up for anything.

_At School_

We were at our lockers when the bell rang for us to get to class. We had homeroom first. Our teacher gave us a couple of announcements. She said that next month there's going to be a big talent show and EVERYBODY is can participate in it. They just had to sign up and go to an audition. At lunch break today nearly all of the students were crowding around the sign-up sheet roaring and cheering like ANIMALS! Bella and I sat with the other girls watching. "They're animals!" Bella said to us. We nodded in agreement. "I suppose they're gonna let Rory Jones perform again this year!" Darlene said. "Oh Yeah. Him!" I said. Rory Jones is only 12 years old and he is a professional magician. He performs every Friday night at the magic palace.

_After School_

I walked out the door alone for some reason. Today was really good and I'm roasted. I hoped onto the bus sat down in my seat and waited a while before the bus drove on. At home I ran inside the house. Thankfully no one is home til about 4. I grabbed my laptop and opened up Facebook. I added a couple of people and got instant accepted friend requests. Mortimer posted up that the band was going to perform in the Talent Show. I bet he's looking forward to that. I then got off Facebook grabbed my bag and got started on my homework. Mom came back around 5:30 with the Groceries. Parker arrived and hour later after he spent the day studying for the finals with Jason, Michael and Ethan. Zelda is in Florida for the day with her friend Jessica who is Bella's sister. I was finished all my homework when mom called us down for dinner. She had a crazy day herself.

_The Next Day_

Things are going a little bit better today. Some of the teachers were out and the Principal put some extra time on Recess. During Art I lasted the whole double painting a picture for my teacher. She loved it and I got extra credit for art. During lunch break today the principal announced all the participants for the talent show. Rory Jones is of course one of them. I remember last year he levitated the Principal up the roof of the school. That was really funny. Well I wonder what he has in store for this year. He always keeps his act secret.

**And that's that chapter. I won't be uploading any more chapters for about a fortnight now due to tests so see you whenever.**


	11. Chapter 11: Darlene sets Bella up

**Kaylynn Langerak **

**Chapter 11.**

**I'm BACK! So this chapter is gonna have a big**** time jump to when they are now between the ages of 13 and 14. Enjoy anyway:**

_Few Months Later_

So tonight's going to be the big talent show. The School Auditorium is being prepare massively for the event. Singers dancers, bands, musicians and of course Rory Jones the magician will be performing. The Principal spent much of the day planning out the show. Let's see if all that work pays off.

_That Night_

Mom,Parker and Zelda are coming to watch the show. Myself and Bella and Darlene have our own seats up front. Darlene's family are sitting up the back with my family. Judy recently gave birth to a girl called Kate. Wow 5 kids now added to the Bunch clan. Anyway the Princiapal walked over to the podium and welcome us all to the show. The Mascot of our school the Panda Bear who was wearing a Basketball Jersey ran out and stood with him. "Anyway our first act is very familiar, last year he levitated me up to the roof of the place!" The Principal said. "Well give it up for Rory Jones" He said.

Rory appeared and everyone clapped. "Now for this year I'm going to do something Steve Cupp taught me last year." He announced. In front of him stood a table with a paper bag, a breadloaf, eggs and ketchup. He took the bag and took out a can of tomatoe soup, then Butter. He then took out a carton of milk. He then eyed the Ketchup he had out already. Shaking his head he put the ketchup in the bag and then CRUMPLED it up. Everyone laughed. He then grabbed his wand and went over to a cage full of birds. He covered the cage with a sheet and then waved his wand around it. When he next unveiled it the birds were gone. Everyone applauded him at the end.

_Few Years Later_

I'm sat in my bedroom on my bed with my laptop on my lap. I just finished my second term at the Sunset Valley Middle School. Miraj and Arlo are going to High School next year so there doing finals and are studying hard. Parker is coming home for the easter holidays with the others. He is currently at Sims University with Michael and Ethan. Jason went to Sim Nation. Mom got a big promotion and is relocating for the week to Starlight Shores in Nevada. Bella and Darlene are still on holidays in separate parts of the United Sims States.

_Few Weeks Later_

My phone buzzed and I saw a text message from Darlene. It read "I'll be over in a minute I've something to tell u." I texted back "K"

Darlene was then let in and I took her up to my room. "So Kaylynn since Bella is looking for a boyfriend and Mortimer Goth apparently keeps staring at her we probably should hook her up with someone." She said to me. "What? Set Bella up with someone and break Mortimer's heart?" I asked. Mortimer is starting to take a big liking to Bella by my account. He literally can't stop staring at her. I decided to pretend to do the idea. "So who do you have in mind?" I asked. "Jacob Newbie" Darlene grinned. "Brandi's cousin?" I asked in puzzlement. "Relax Brandi's gone to Florida for the week. Jacob might not mind!" Darlene said. Wow she really must have tought this through. "But he has a girlfriend, Monica!" I said. "Monica is sick this week, spent the whole weekend in her bed!"

"Darlene are you sure ya want to this to Bella? Make her over nothing and make Mortimer upset? She's starting to realize Mortimer's feelings for her" "Bella and Mortimer , not a good pairing, but Jacob and Bella, a real life Twilight!" Darlene said to me! I gave a slight chuckle but still I wasn't so sure, will it work out.

_Monday_

Well Darlene spoke to Jacob about it and he said he would do it. So Darlene Bella and I are in the cafeteria. Jacob hung back over us and then found the right time to do it. He dragged Bella out of the Cafeteria, leaving Darlene with a smirk on her face. "This is so gonna work!" She said. I left desperately. Darlene has been annoying me all weekend about it. Eventually Monica is gonna come back and Darlene's stunt will be over. My eyes went wide with shock when I saw Jacob and Bella walking towards the Cafeteria hand in hand. Oh no she didn't did she?

**That's all for now. Well I'm happy to be back and hope you all enjoy the chapter. Also thanks to Sunsetvalleylove , heart of the wind , the guest reviewer and Maiwad for all your reviews. Keep them up.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Jig is Up!

**Kaylynn Langerak**

**Chapter 12: the jig is up!**

**Uh, hey this is .5 with another chapter of Kaylynn Langerak. Hope your all enjoying this story so far and I appreciate your comments and reviews. Keep Reading. Anyway back to the story:**

_After School that day_

Bella seems happy, Darlene is proud of herself and I am just getting sick in my mind. Whereas on the other hand I do also feel happy but disappointed at the same time.

_At Home_

I went home and told everything to Aunt Zelda. Bella then came up and Zelda threw her up in her arms. "Bella, I'm starting to think that Mortimer is more than just liking you." I said to her. "All he's ever done is stare at me!" Bella pointed out. "I'm starting to get creeped out by it, though." She added. "Smart Move Langerak!" I thought to myself.

_Friday at School._

Monica is now back! And Jacob wasn't on the bus much to Bella's sadness. However I managed to see Jacob walking over to her. They then literately start SNOGGING! "Uh-Oh!" I gulped. Just then Darlene, Jennifer and Brandi joined me and their mouths flew open. A Crowed was starting to gather and I just Bella staring rooted in the spot. Luckily though Jacob's back was to her. Eventually the two of them stopped and turned around but Bella's mouth flew open and her eyes began developing tears. Shaking her head, she ran away pushing past people and then disappeared out of sight. Darlene turned to me. "I thought this was gonna work!" she said. "Oh! Get a life Darlene would you!?" I yelled. Apparently for the remainder of the day, Bella was nowhere to be seen. I didn't bother looking for her though. Luckily Brandi walked over to her cousin and gave him a good spank. Good on her! Darlene has been disappointed about this but all she cares about is how she failed to get Bella happy. So Much for that. Mortimer still wants to try and ask Bella out, I really think they should go out, they would be so cute together.

_The Next Day_

I was let into Bella's house and I went straight up to Bella's room. "C'mon girl get up! Just cause he cheated on you can't mean you should just stay in bed for the rest of your life." I took back the duvet and was horrified with what I saw! Bella was in a really bad state. Her Hair was messy and her breath smelled bad. "WOAH! What Died in here?" I asked. "My heart and my smile" Bella said sadly. "OK Bella here's the thing. There was no relationship! Darlene just set you up so you could be happy and Mortimer could be upset!" "What!?" Bella yelled. "That Little…." She tried to get the word out but couldn't. I let myself out before Bella could get even angrier.

**That's all for now, Keep Reading and Reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 13: Love in the air!

**Kaylynn Langerak. **

**Chapter 13**

**Happy Valentine's Day viewers! Hope your all enjoying the story. Enjoy this Chapter.**

_3 Months Later_

"5…4…3…2…1" RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG! The bell went and everyone cheered like mad. It was Summer time! "Summer's here!" Mortimer yelled as he ran out the door and joined the crowded hallways. Darlene and I were at our lockers tidying our stuff and grabbing our backpacks. Bella joined us. She has come to terms on the whole thing with Jacob. She actually never wanted to see him again. I agreed with that cause Jacob never even took her to a movie. Everyone barged out the door and let the warm summer sunshine into them. The Buses came and everyone began piling them! I can't wait for this summer. Bella's sister Jessica is getting married in Sarasota, Florida and we're all going with them! Zelda however returned home from Canada last month with a big load of potted plants. Jeez I wonder how she manages to get them past security! Mom is finally getting a summer vacation off in like 3 years since she became a widow. Parker and his friends are coming home from University and they are volunteering to do work for the elderly of our community. My mom is planning her shopping list for the Fourth of July celebration.

_July_

It's Bella's 14th birthday today. I gave her a CD of Green Day. She said she was driving up to Riverview today for some reason. Nah the family must be taking her to some treat for her birthday. Anyway while Bella and her family were gone Darlene and the other girls came over to me and said that Malcolm is actually planning on asking me out sometime! Have to admit he is pretty cute himself. Whereas I'm still trying to hope that Bella and Mortimer would start dating. I remember they were best friends throughout their childhood until like 7 when Mortimer's older sister Lolita died and they both saw it. They started to drift apart after that.

_2 days later_

Today is the Fourth of July! Parker got the Barbecue ready. While mom and Zelda did the shopping for Burger patties and decorations. Everyone in Sunset Valley had an American Flag outside their homes. Some families were singing the national anthem. While getting the outside ready I could see the Bunch family from the garden, they were having a good time. Ethan and Arlo were playing Tennis with the girls while Jack cooked the barbecue and Judy was helping out. Down at the Alvi household Iqbal and the boys were getting ready to start their barbecue.

I settled some plates on the table and Parker cooked burgers on the grill. Mom was drinking from a glass of water and Zelda was pouring drinks out. "Parker you nearly burnt them!" Zelda said. "I've been learning this at College!" Parker informed her. He had been taking a cookery course at University. "You expected me to stuff something different in the Turkey next Thanksgiving?" he asked. Afterwards we sat down to eat. "There's a big celebration going on in the Central Park. They're shooting the fireworks tonight at 8!" Mom told us.

Down at the park, people were eating hot dogs, getting their faces painted and eating snow cones. Kids were playing at the soccer post. Arlo scored a goal. "Okay, here's some money for you!" Mom said to me handing me Ten simoleons. "Thanks!" I said.

I was down at the hot dog stand when I bought a hot dog and sat down to eat it. After I ate it Malcolm came up to me. "Hey Kaylynn, what's going on?" He asked me. "Oh, Nothing!" I responded. Malcolm looked behind his shoulder and then said to me "Hey can you follow me for a second?" He took me behind a marquee for photos. "Look I suppose you're wondering about this. I want to ask you something." He said looking a little nervous. "You want to go out?" He asked. My eyes went wide with shock. IS HE REALLY ASKING ME OUT?! I admit he's pretty so why not. "Sure, Ok!" I said. He grinned and held out his hand. I took it smiling at him. We walked over to our friends hand in hand. Darlene saw us approaching her and a HUGE Grin spread across her face.

_Darlene POV_

I could not believe what I was seeing. Malcolm must have managed to ask Kaylynn out. Once they approached me I asked playfully, "So you two an item now are ye?" Kaylynn giggled a little, "He asked me out just now, by that Marquee over there."

_Kaylynn POV hour later_

Oh My God, like! Malcolm is actually pretty good a boyfriend. He treats me like I'm the only girl in the world. I can't wait to tell my family. I probably should be getting back to them I found them eating hot dogs at a nearby bench. "Hey guys!" I said to them when I got there. "Hey Kay!" mom said to me. "I got a boyfriend!" I said excitedly. Parker nearly choked on his hotdog. "Do you really?" he asked in shock. "Who?" Zelda asked. "Malcolm Laandgrab!" "Him?" Mom said. "Yeah, he never got to be regular kid because his parents were trying to force him into their careers!" Zelda said. "Congrats lil sis!" Parker said to me smiling.

_That Night_

The crowd gathered at a green area. The people who set up the festival were getting the fireworks ready. Just then colorful fireworks lit up the air. We watched in awe at them as they lit up in the sky and exploded. I looked around and saw that Malcolm was nearby. I blushed a little upon seeing him coming over.

My family was then driving home and I was just over the moon. I wonder if I'll stay Malcolm's girl? Let's find out!

**Done this chapter. So Malcolm and Kaylynn are now dating and this is a bit of a love themed chapter due to Valentine's Day. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks**


	14. Chapter 14: My First Date

**Kaylynn Langerak**

**Hey guys, sorry about the Delay there, just bad connections to the net. Anyway I hope you're all enjoying this story. I really appreciate you guys' comments and reviews about this story. Anyway back to Sunset Valley, What's going on now Kaylynn?**

_A Month Later._

I can't believe Malcolm and I have been going out for a month now. He's taken me to the park and out on the streets with our friends. Only thing is some of our friends, Miraj, Arlo, Mortimer and Bella, they don't know we're a couple.

_2 Days Later_

My family and the Bachelors, we're going to Florida today for Jessica's wedding. She's getting married to a guy named Matthew Welstone. As for her, apparently I was walking down the park when I saw her going over with this Blonde haired kid. He is the image of Spencer List. I was INCREDIBLY surprised when she revealed it was her TWIN Brother, Dylan Bachelor. He was giving up at Birth because the Parents didn't think they were ready to have twins, But apparently now they have triplets so I suppose they could handle Dylan as Bella's twin. Anyway the family drove in Simis' new minivan he got from a promotion at work. However it seemed a little bit small as we got squashed, Poor Taylor, he nearly got crushed between the window and Zelda.

_2 Hours Later_

We have arrived at Sarasota, Florida. My family was checking into a hotel while the Bachelors were staying at their cousin's house in downtown Sarasota. Bella's sister has invited us out to her Bachelorette Party. Zelda's going, I'm going, Bella's going and so are Bella's cousins who live in Florida. They met Matthew when we arrived after getting settled in. Jessica lured all the females into a great night out.

_Next Day_

Jessica is getting married today. Bella is one of the Bridesmaids and her triplet sisters, Louise and Victoria are flower girls. Taylor is the Ring Bearer. The Ceremony was quite long but at least we got out.

_At the Reception Afterwards._

We sat at the tables eating food that was chosen for the reception. Matthew and Jessica were dancing and cutting the cake. After a while they made a big announcement. Jessica announced that she was four months pregnant. We all clapped and cheered for her. Plus Michael and Holly announced they were pregnant with their second child, they had their first one a boy called Tommy after getting out of University.

_Few Days Later._

I can't wait for Twelve noon today. Malcolm's taking me out to see the new Vanessa Hudgens movie. I was in my room preparing myself up when I got a text off my lucky boy, he said

"Pick you up at Twelve, C Ya den x"

I smiled and texted back

"K, Luv U!"

I then got a text off of Mortimer; he was probably forwarding it to all our friends because he said

"7 years today since Lolita died, I miss my big sis."

I remember Lolita. She was a lovely girl. She was friends with Jessica and Holly and Zelda. I remember Michael, Bella's older brother was wanting to ask her out at the time of her death. I remember how devastated he felt when Lolita got electrocuted. My thoughts were interrupted when the Bell rang. I went down and answer it. I saw Malcolm standing on the porch and smiled a little while blushing. I haven't seen him since we got back from Florida. Mom was out at work, Zelda was with some of her friends at the diner and Parker was out finding a new apartment. I locked the door and hid the key under the mat for mom or whoever comes home first. Hand in Hand Malcolm and I walked to Mirabello Plaza. When we got there, I glanced over and saw Mortimer leaning back against a wall. Guess he failed to ask Bella out again.

**Well that's all for now. Keep reading and reviewing, like I said I really appreciate your reviews. Take Care now.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Field Trip

**Kaylynn Langerak**

**Chapter 15.**

**Hi guys I'm back with chapter 15 of this story so far. This is going to be based on a field trip my class went on two weeks ago.**

_The Next Day_

My Mom took me out to the mall in Bridgeport; she bought a new outfit while I bought a new dress. While we were going home we were stopped. There was crash. I was shocked to see Bella crying into her dad's body. Oh no her father died! The Scene was horrifying. The person who caused the crash went out of his truck looking at all the damage he had caused. He was a slim guy about Parker's age. He watched all the firemen and policemen working things out. Hank Goddard walked up behind him and dragged him away. Bella was being carried away from her dad by paramedics and loaded in an ambulance while her dad was put in a separate one. I looked back at the truck driver who was being put in a squad car. I even saw Mortimer and his family looking at the scene. They then went back to their limousine and went off. I feel really bad for Mortimer he once again failed to get Bella to date him.

_A Month Later_

Well we're back to school today. It's our last year in Middle School, THANK GOD! Next year it's Riverview High School for us all. Our first class today was history. Our Teacher announced that in 2 weeks we're going on a field trip to the History Museum of Historical Artefacts in Riverview. Now that looks BO-RING! I spent the first day going to classes with the girls and spent recess with Malcolm. He offered to walk me home from school today and I accepted his offer.

_After School_

Malcolm was walking me home. I was relieved that the first day of our last year at Middle School was over. When we got to my house I had to say goodbye and promised him I would see him again tomorrow. I logged on to Facebook when I got inside the house. I looked around on my About Me Page. I smiled when I saw the "In a Relationship with Malcolm Landgraab" status. It's been there since July and I am always happy around my Mallybear, he treats me like I'm the only girl he knew.

_2 Weeks Later_

Today's the day of the Field Trip to Riverview. I went down to get breakfast. There's only me, Zelda and Mom now, Parker is living on his own in a condo in Bridgeport. Mom and Zelda went off to work leaving me alone. Malcolm then came to the door and we walked up to school hand in hand. Just as we were walking towards Bella, Mortimer and Dylan, I saw Dylan flying towards us. He landed on top of me breaking my hand connection with Malcolm and we both landed on the ground. Malcolm helped us up and I went over to Bella trying to look angry. She just giggled.

At the actual place I was sitting with Malcolm for lunch when the gang decided to have a FOOD FIGHT! That pumped up everyone's spirits.

On the bus going back, Bella had to sit next to Mortimer, so she did and after a few minutes she fell asleep on his shoulder. The girls and I thought it would be a good time to tell about her feelings for him.

'Don't try to hide that smile, we all know that you like her.' stated Jennifer to him, Mortimer frowned for some reason.

'Shut up, and leave me alone.' Mortimer threw back, Darlene then shook Bella,

'Yup. Dead to the world." She said.

'So, don't deny anything. We've known for months that you've liked her.' continued Jennifer.

'Be quiet! Other people will hear...' I whispered to them.

'Yeah. So anyway, we kinda told Bella how you feel, too.' admitted Darlene, but actually sounding joyful. I really wanna slap her in the face.

'How long ago?'

'I don't know, quite a few months.'

'...oh.'

'Exactly her reation when she found out about you.' laughed Darlene, before looking at the rest of her friends, who gave her a nod. What?

'Bella likes you too. Like, a lot. And before you ask, since a few days after her birthday.'

'She does?' asked Mortimer.

'Yeah! You two would be so adorable together!' I smiled. At that stage I went back to sit with Malcolm and Mortimer stamped Bella's foot to get her awake. After that I found Brandi sending her a text about what happened.

When I got home mom had some big news. "Kaylynn I'm going to Italy on a business trip this Friday, if you would like to come too?" She said.

"Sure okay!" I responded not really wanting too, but Italy is a good place so yeah I suppose I'll go.

**That's that Chapter keep reading and reviewing.**


	16. Chapter 16: In Italy and Back Home

**Kaylynn Langerak**

**Chapter 16,**

**Hey guys, before we do this I would like to say a BIG Happy Day to all of the people who have read this story in Ireland.**

_Friday the week after that_

Today mom and I are going to Italy. And I heard that Bella will be only one of our friends in School, so God help her. My mom woke me up at 6:30 this morning saying she wanted to get to the airport early. At the airport my mom was sat reading her economy book while I was just looking at the flight schedules. At about 12:00 our plane was ready for boarding, in the seats in front of us I was surprised to find Darlene sitting with her mother! "What you doing here?" I asked, "Mom gave this as a birthday present!" She said. "You?" She asked "My mom's going on a business trip, she asked me to come along!" I replied. The Flight was long but we got there eventually.

_In Italy_

We've just landed in Rome national airport. I was surrounded by a bunch of English speaking tourists and Italian speaking nationals who were travelling abroad. My mom was showing the passport control our passports while I was looking around, boy Italian signs are hard to understand. We then found a taxi outside and went to our designated hotel.

_Next Day_

Mom got up saying she was going to the conference she has today. She said I should probably spend the day with Darlene. They were one hotel suite down from us. Mom however didn't return til like midnight so luckily I spent the whole day with them.

_Back in Sunset Valley_

Darlene and I went back up to school at 11:00 today; we had arrived in Sunset Valley at like 12:00am. While we were in the cafeteria, we noticed Mortimer and Bella coming towards us, hand in hand. Darlene and I squealed with excitement after that. "Yeah it's true, we're going out now!" said Bella smiling. "I thought I never be able to do it!" Mortimer responded. "You girls were right, when ye were talking to me on the Bus." "So how long has it been?" I asked. "Since last Friday!" Bella said. Malcolm then came up; I haven't seen Mallybear at all. "Hey there Mallybear!" I said jumping up and hugging him. "Hi girl!" he responded. I swear I could see Bella cringing when I said "Hey there Mallybear!" "So anyway!" Mortimer spoke again. "Bella this weekend I'm making arrangements to book a date for us at the Bistro next Saturday." Darlene seemed a little jealous of all of us since she wasn't in a relationship yet. So fingers Mortimer and Bella are going to stay together forever and the same for me and Malcolm.

**So there we must leave it, Once happy day to all of you FanFiction readers from Ireland who are reading this.**


	17. Chapter 17: Shopping

**Kaylynn Langerak**

**Chapter 17.**

**Hey guys I'm back. As you might have seen I've changed my fanfic name to Drumaboi9. Hope you like that name. I also your enjoying this story so far.**

It's Saturday and I'm at home on my Laptop. I was searching through Facebook when out of the blue I got a text from Brandi. She said to meet her out by Darlene's. Uggh what is she up to now? Guess I'll have to find out.

_At Darlene's_

I got there with Brandi and Jennifer. She said to us that we can help Bella prepare for her date with Mortimer tonight. We took shopping bags and makeup pouches from the corner of Darlene's room. We then went down to Bella's and were let in by Dylan, her twin brother. He's gotten quite used to his new life in Sunset Valley. We went up to Bella's room and barged in there. Bella, who was lying on her stomach reading a book saw us and burst out laughing. "I guess we're all going shopping then are we?" she giggled. "Come on girl!" Brandi said "We got everything you need"

So we went on a local bus and went an hour away to the Crown Ridge Mall in Bridgeport. We all jumped off the bus and went into the mall and look around the stores. We then went into New Look first. There wasn't much stuff. We were only buying clothes for other occasions. Bella only bought black wedges though. She must really like them. I bought two bracelets for myself with my own cash. Then after New Look we went into Primark. We saw all the jewelry and clothes Primark sells we bought a lot even though they were only for other occasions. Soon after we went into Debenhams where we actually found some pretty stuff. Bella found the dress she would wear tonight. A red dress. She said it was perfect for her date. Everyone liked the dress, it had a glittery design and went down to her knees.

_Back home._

We all went back and upon returning to Bella's room she went to the other room to change into her Dress. We waited for her and 5 minutes later she arrived back trying to put on a matching red high heel on her foot. She then saw we were still in her room and was shocked. Zelda had also let herself in. "You couldn't get rid of us THAT easily!" Darlene smirked at Bella. "Damn you Darlene!" she teased back.

'Shut it. Girl, we're gonna make you look fab-u-lous!' Darlene said. Bella nervously sat down and closed her eyes. I searched a hairstyle book Zelda had brought with her, I found a Bun hairstyle and Zelda and I got to work on it while they others did her makeup. Halfway through our work I could see that Bella wanted to open her eyes so badly. Eventually we were done and we tiptoed out of the room and waited two minutes before I called 'Okay, you're good. Open your eyes!' We all peeked in to get Bella's reaction. She was amazed with how she looked. She walked out of her room to us. "Thanks girls!" she said hugging us all together.

_Later that night_

Darlene wasn't stopping there. She then dragged us all to the Central Park across from the Bistro. She told me and Jennifer to go to the shop across the road from the park and Bistro. We looked out the window buying the time to try get out. We eventually walked out and then ran across to the park. Sooner or later we all peeked our eyes above a wall to find Mortimer was walking her home. I could tell that Bella saw us because she waved at us and we all ducked at that moment. "I knew this was a bad idea!" Brandi said. "Yeah let's go home!" Darlene said. So that we did.


	18. Chapter 18 Meeting a new friend

**Kaylynn Langerak**

**Hi guys I'm back. Sorry about the last 2 months I just wanted to put school in to my life first but I'm off now. Also you can check me out on YouTube when I'm on; I'll be doing drum covers.**

_Few Months Later_

It's a Saturday morning in April. I was out in the cool morning of Sunset Valley breathing the fresh air. Just then I noticed a moving van outside the green house just across the road from my house and across from Darlene's. The people who used to live there must have moved a while ago. Darlene walked over. "There's people getting the house ready in there, wanna go say Hi?" She asked. "Sure let's go, nice to make to new friends!" I said. We walked across from Darlene's house to the moving van. There we saw a man in his early thirties a woman possibly around 25 and a girl our age.

The girl saw us and approached us. "Hey can we help you with anything?" She asked politely. Despite this I started to see something strange and familiar about this girl, but she's nice altogether. "We live in those two houses there!" Darlene said pointing to each house as she spoke. "I'm Darlene this is Kaylynn!" She said "I'm Stephanie, Stephanie Archer!" the girl said offering her hand. We both shook it. "So where are you from?" I asked. "Moonlight Falls!" Stephanie said. "Oh yeah that's the place with all the full moons and the supernatural creatures and everything. The species have come here as well!" I said. "My dad said that werewolves are in his family's blood. But he has never been a werewolf so that could show he's wrong." Stephanie explained. "He works for some company and they promoted him to here, next Monday he'll start working at the journalism center. What do your dads do?" She asked. "My dad is an experienced army general. A Strong military man!" Darlene said. "Jack Bunch?" Stephanie asked. "Yep!" Darlene said. "What does your dad do Kaylynn?" she then asked me. I then frowned a little. "He died when I was 10." I said. "Never had a job." "Oh sorry to hear!" said Stephanie. "So you wanna come around town we'll show you everything!" Darlene asked. "Sure!" said Stephanie.

_Monday_

It was Monday and time for school again after a fun weekend making a new friend. We decided to accompany her to school. We were walking towards the bus stop early this morning. Mortimer and Bella were standing at the bus stop huddle up together. Yep dating 8 months now!

"Hey Guys this is Stephanie. She's just moved into the house opposite mine!" Darlene said to them when we got there. "Hello!" Stephanie said to Bella even though she faked smiled at her for some reason but when she got to Mortimer she batted her eyelashes at him creeping him out and angering Bella. When the bus came we sat at the front while Bella and Mortimer sat up the back. "When did that guy get so HOT?" Stephanie said with dreamy eyes staring in his direction. "That's Mortimer Goth, son of the Gunther Goth!" I said "No way!" Stephanie said in belief. "His dad is successful, my dad is successful! If I went out with him our dads would get along!" She grinned excitedly. "Yeah but-"I began but was interrupted by Darlene saying "Ye two would be perfect for each other!" Some friend you are Darlene!

Stephanie was in my Art Class and Bella's geography class and Malcolm's homeroom. Thank God she doesn't have a crush on my Malcolm, I would really be angry. When School ended I and Darlene were walking out of school with Stephanie again. When we got to the bus stop, Mortimer and Bella were there and when Stephanie went past Bella she tripped her over and looked away quickly. Stephanie then walked over to Mortimer thus angering Bella even more.

"Sooo I like your shirt!" she said flirty to him. I took another look at Bella and found that Brandi and Jennifer were literally holding her back.

"Um Thanks! Bella bought it for me!" he said.

'That's... nice. So, what are you doing tonight? I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out.' She asked eagerly.

'No, thanks. Busy.' Mortimer replied

'With...' Stephanie asked curiously.

'Stuff.' He replied weakly.

**And that's all for now. I'll see you soon. Roll on summer! Please read and review**


	19. Chapter 19:Stephanie's true colours

**Kaylynn Langerak**

**Chapter 19.**

**Hey Guys I'm back! I Hope you like this story and can you believe next chapter is the 20****th**** chapter? Well back to Sunset Valley we go….**

_A Few Days Later_

After only a few days of Stephanie living in Sunset Valley myself and Darlene have actually gotten used to her, whereas everyone else most particularly Bella hate her. Bella and Stephanie took an instant dislike to each other. What's making Bella angrier is that Stephanie is still trying to flirt with Mortimer.

Darlene and I walk with her to school most days. We didn't see Stephanie at lunch for any strange reasons today so I decided to hang with Malcolm today. Just as we were walking out to the football we noticed a large crowd of people standing around the place chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight!" We walked over to see what it was. Stephanie and Bella were in a huge fight. Bella must have cracked. I had just forgotten that Stephanie had super strength in her hands and as a result she started pulling Bella's hair so hard that…..

"Bella!" Mortimer yelled as he watched her get knocked out on the ground. The unconscious body lay in a thick patch of mud with a huge chunk taken out of her hair! UUUUGGGGGGH! Mortimer then started staring at Stephanie angrily, before his face went bright red and he immediately lunged himself at her! She tried to push him back but Mortimer was indeed too strong for her as he pushed her straight across the field and bang onto an oak tree in the center. Some of the teachers saw the commotion and knew Stephanie was responsible. One of the teachers walked over to her, as she shook some leaves off of herself, took her by the shoulder and walked inside with her. Brandi then screamed upon seeing the huge clump taken out of her Bella's hair. , my cookery teacher walked over, "Mortimer, you're doing a nice job there, I'll go call the ambulance!" she said, and away she went.

A few minutes later the entire school was lined outside to watch the paramedics drag Bella out on a stretcher. "Who knew a girl could be so strong?" Malcolm whispered to me as we watched. "Not me anyways y'know!" I whispered to him. For about a few days Bella remained in hospital, the rest of the gang paid visits to her during visiting hours while myself and Darlene just hung with Stephanie.

**And I'll stop there. I'll see you guys next chapter and I'm about to have my first YouTube video on. Stay tuned for more.** /DCHzxvdC-R0 . **that's my first drum cover on YouTube, go on see it if you like. **


End file.
